


A new story

by Clift01



Category: Inception (2010), Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clift01/pseuds/Clift01
Summary: In which Eames embarks on a brand new career.





	

Arthur would know. God knew how, but Arthur always knew where to find the forger. Drop Eames randomly anywhere in the world and some sort of in-built navigation device kicked in and he could pinpoint exactly where to find him. It was creepy. 

This time he looked uneasy before sharing the information. "Eames is busy. Besides, he's left the dream sharing business." 

"He'll come back for this. And what could he be doing now? What could he find more appealing?" Cobb asked. Eames was the best and only forger he would work with, and no one that brilliant could turn their back on natural talent. 

The answer was mumbled back to him and really it made no sense. Cobb shook his head several times. He risked a look at Yusef who looked just as mystified, and was now resentfully examining his latest compound as if it were to blame. 

"He's... I heard you wrong." 

"No. No, you didn't." 

NOTES: CBeebies Bedtime Stories, in which Tom Hardy reads 'You Must Bring a Hat' and caresses his dog. Damn that man. Beg, borrow or steal to get access while you can: http://www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer/episode/b088dk3j/cbeebies-bedtime-stories-575-tom-hardy-you-must-bring-a-hat

I love the idea of Eames re-inventing himself as a reader of children's stories.


End file.
